1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyor device configured to convey a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a conveyor device configured to convey a sheet along a conveyance path formed in the conveyor device. Examples of this conveyor device include an image recording apparatus such as a printer and a multi-function peripheral (MFP). The conveyor device includes roller pairs arranged at a plurality of positions on the conveyance path.
One example of such a conveyor device is a conveyor device configured to transmit, to a roller, only one of driving powers respectively produced by forward and reverse rotations of a drive source. In this design, when one of the forward and reverse rotations is made by the drive source, the roller is rotated to convey the sheet, but when the other of the forward and reverse rotations is made by the drive source, the roller is not rotated and does not convey the sheet. This conveyor device includes a well-known one-way clutch that is disposed on a power transmitter for transmitting the driving power from the drive source to the roller.